Compression of a body part, such as a leg is beneficial to persons who have blood circulation problems, specifically poor venous return to the heart. Compression therapy devices on the market today use one or more pneumatic bladders that encircle the legs and/or feet to apply cyclic compression. The bladders are inflated in a predetermined order, to prescribed pressures and for predetermined time intervals. A controller that operates the inflation normally employs an air pump and valves that operate to direct flow of the air to the bladders. The controller is located remotely from the bladders, such as on the footboard of a bed, on the floor or on a night stand. A bed-hook is attached to the controller for securing the controller to a footboard.
One previous bed-hook design includes a roughly U-shaped rod that is attached at both ends to the rear of the controller. The rod extends outward and is bent downward from the rear of the controller forming a hook. The top of the footboard can be positioned between the controller and the downwardly bent portion of the rod. Because footboards can vary in width and because the looped rod is rigid and can not be adjusted, the controller may not always be securely fixed to the footboard. Another bed-hook design includes two arms which are pivotally attached to the controller. To secure the controller to the footboard of a bed, the arms are swung outwardly from the controller and the footboard is positioned in the space between the arms and the controller.
Previous bed-hook designs do not allow the controller to be securely fixed to footboards having a variety of widths. In some environments the controller must be located on the floor as it can not be safely secured to the bed. Accordingly, a need exists for bed-hooks which are adjustable such that they can be securely fixed to supports with a variety of widths.